A Long Way To Go
by articcat621
Summary: While hiding in Romania from Voldemort, Harry and Hermione come across a couple that is quite similar to themselves.


A/N: Written for the 2018 Marvel Cinematic Crossover Exchange. Many thanks to my beta, gaeilgerua, for her assistance.

Disclaimer: I don't own these Harry Potter characters nor the Marvel characters - they belong to their respective owners. I'm also not making any money from the posting of this fic.

* * *

 **A Long Way To Go**

Hermione sat with her back against the tree, flipping the pages of her book mindlessly. She tried to focus on what she was reading, but couldn't. She could hear Harry moving inside the small cottage and frowned. He was pacing, when he should have been relaxing. It was her turn to be on watch, not his. Not that she needed to be on watch - her wards were strong.

The two of them were hiding from Death Eaters in the Romanian mountains. Charlie had set them up with the safehouse - a place they could lie low while the Order recuperated from their latest defeat. Ron had decided to stay with Charlie on the dragon reserve, leaving the two of them alone. It was probably a good thing since her relationship with Harry was in the early stages, and they were still trying to manage their relationship together and their friendship with Ron without overstepping. The alone time would do them good.

Suddenly, her attention was drawn to the left. She could feel someone, or something, probing against her wards. Gripping her wand, she debated alerting Harry but figured that it was nothing. Closing her book, she stood and tightened her jacket around herself. It was cold, and from looking at the sky, she knew it was going to snow soon.

Walking towards the left, she slowly moved away from their cottage. As she approached the edge of the wards, she could feel that there were two people on the other side.

"Steve, we should keep going," a female voice said.

"Something isn't right here," the male murmured.

"We need to find shelter before nightfall, Steve, or we're not going to make it. Crashing wasn't part of the plan, and I will not freeze to death in these mountains, so let's go."

Hermione tried to decipher their conversation. It sounded like their plane crashed, and they were trapped. In her opinion, it certainly didn't sound like Death Eaters.

"We should let them in," a voice said behind her.

Turning, she saw Harry standing there. "Are you sure?"

"What if they really are lost? They don't sound like Death Eaters," Harry said. "We can just Obliviate them if anything goes wrong."

"All right," Hermione said with a nod. "We can put some Veritaserum in some tea to get information from them."

"Brilliant idea," Harry said. Moving closer, he gently kissed Hermione on the cheek before nodding towards the wards. The couple started to sound far off.

Waving her wand, Hermione carefully lowered the wards. She could see a man and woman walking away, heading up the mountain.

"Hey!" she called out.

The pair froze and turned to look at them.

Hermione slipped her hand into her pocket, not wanting them to see her wand in case they were Muggles. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation!" Hermione said loudly. "We have a small cabin up here if you're looking for shelter for the night."

Harry touched her shoulder, gripping it tightly as the man and woman walked towards them.

"Are… are you sure?" the woman asked cautiously.

Hermione nodded. "Of course. I mean… plane crash? I'd love to hear that story."

"We're fugitives, ma'am," the man said. "If you're found with us, or found to be harbouring us, you could be taken in."

Hermione wasn't expecting that response. She turned to Harry, who nodded.

"We're a sort of fugitives ourselves," Harry said. He grinned. "Honestly, you look cold, and I promise, we're not being creepy."

"Name is Steve," the man said, holding out his hand.

Hermione and Harry both shook it while introducing themselves. "You've got quite the firm grip," Hermione commented.

"I… er, work out a lot," Steve answered. "Do you really not know who I am?"

"Should we?" Harry asked.

"Most people do," the woman said. "My name is Natasha," she introduced herself. "So, where's this cabin of yours? I'm freezing."

"Not far from here," Hermione said, turning. "This way." She began to lead their guests towards the cabin. Harry stayed behind, quietly and discreetly recasting the wards so they wouldn't be disturbed.

"I can make us some tea," Hermione said. "Here we are, it isn't much, but it's just temporary for us."

"So, you're fugitives?" Natasha asked.

"Of a sort," Hermione replied. "Secret society type stuff. I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you." Hermione looked at them both seriously.

Natasha laughed. "My kind of girl!" As they stepped inside, Natasha let out a loud breath. "It's so warm in here. Thank god."

"So, who are you on the run from?" Harry asked, coming inside and locking the door.

"CIA, to begin with," Steve answered, "And plenty of other people. We won't stay long, just for the night."

"Of course," Natasha said. "Thank you."

Hermione began to prepare the tea the Muggle way. She thought about slipping the Veritaserum into their tea but decided against it. The two of them were sharing as much as they could, and Hermione didn't feel as if they were a threat. Mysterious, yes, dangerous, possibly, but not to them in their current moment. The male didn't seem like the murder you type, but the female did. "Harry, could you get the sugar and milk?"

"Of course," he answered, getting the table ready for tea. "The loo is down to the left if either of you need to use it."

"Thank you," Natasha said, quickly moving to the bathroom.

"Thank you, again, for taking us in," Steve said. He watched as Hermione poured the tea into four cups. "Very kind of you, ma'am."

"I'd like to think that someone would do the same for us," Hermione said quietly. She looked at Harry, who was lost in his thoughts.

Natasha returned from the loo. "Oh, I do love a good cup of tea."

"Wonderful," Hermione said, smiling. "It should hold you over until the stew for dinner is finished."

Steve's stomach growled at that moment. "Sounds wonderful, ma'am, thank you."

"Please, call me Hermione," she said, blushing. "Ma'am is just… strange." She laughed. "Hermione will do just fine."

"Hermione, then," Steve said.

"So, what happened? How did the two of you end up wandering about the forest?"

"Our plane was veered off-track by a storm, and then we crashed," Natasha explained. "We were heading towards Africa."

"You've got a bit of a way to go," Harry said, fixing himself tea. "How do you plan on going there?"

Natasha grinned. "I've got a contact in Budapest, so we're heading that way."

"Why not just travel by train?"

"Fugitives, remember?" Natasha answered. "We'd be identified, so no public transportation. Hopefully, we make it through the forest and then we can get a car."

"I think you should make it. Keep heading north-west, and you should come across a town or two within the next day or so," Harry said.

"We can give you some food to take with you," Hermione added.

"That would be appreciated."

"Would you mind we if showered?" Natasha asked. "I smell like fire from the plane burning, but I wanted to ask before just using it."

"Oh, yes, of course!" Hermione said, standing. "Let me get you both towels."

"We can just share," Natasha said, a wicked gleam in her eyes. "Come on, Steve."

"Oh, yes, of course," Hermione flushed. She showed Natasha to the cupboard. "Towels are here, take your time."

"Thank you," Steve said, entering the loo with Natasha and shutting the door behind him.

Hermione turned to face Harry. "So, what do you think?"

"Very nice set of Muggles," he replied. "I saw that you didn't slip them any potion."

"I thought they were being truthful enough."

"Hermione, we need to figure out what we're going to do next," Harry said, his voice low.

She nodded sadly. "Harry, let's just… let's just take this weird day and not think about it." She wrapped her arms around him. "Let's not think about the war, or killing, or dying." She could feel tears prick at the corners of her eyes. "Let's just have this moment between us, okay?"

Harry let out a deep breath before nodding ."All right, just us." He kissed her lightly. "And our two unexpected house guests," Harry said, laughing.

Hermione kissed him. "I love you," she murmured.

"And I love you," Harry said back, pulling him into her arms. "Let's go check the stew."

* * *

Natasha reached up, lathering the shampoo in her hair. "Ugh, this smells amazing," she murmured.

"Mmmm," Steve said from behind her. He wrapped his arms around her bare body and pulled her close against him. He kissed her neck lovingly.

Turning, Natasha kissed him gently, chuckling when the shampoo slid down her face into her eye. "Hold on, let me rinse."

"You know, it'd be rude of us to fool around in here," Steve said. "They've taken us in and are giving us dinner. We shouldn't waste their water."

"No, I suppose we shouldn't," Natasha said, grinning at Steve. "But what if I promised to be quick?"

"No," Steve said firmly. "You know you're killing me."

She kissed him gently. "Perhaps, but Captain, you're irresistible."

"Stop teasing," Steve said, but he was grinning. "Will you wash my back?"

"Fine," Natasha pouted. "But if you get an erection, I'm not helping."

Steve laughed. "Come here, you." He took her hand and pulled her flush against him, kissing her lovingly. "Thank the Lord we jumped from the plane when we did."

Natasha closed her eyes, her expression going sombre. "It was close," she exhaled deeply. "I know that we're always in danger, and our chances of being killed are extremely high, but it still shakes me up every once in a while."

"I know," Steve said. "I… You know I love you, Nat."

She looked up at him, smiling softly. "I love you, too, you big goof." She kissed him lightly. "Turn around now, so I can scrub your back."

"Yes, ma'am," Steve murmured, turning around. "I love it when you give me orders."

Natasha laughed. "I know you do." Gathering the soap in her hands, she began to wash Steve's back.

* * *

Hermione smiled when she saw the two of them exit the loo and rejoined them. "Dinner is just about ready," she announced.

"Wonderful, I'm starved," Steve said, taking a seat next to Natasha at the table.

"Harry," Hermione said, smiling at him as he closed his book and came over. He was reading a book on wand theory, a subject that he had been interested in for quite some time. Hermione suspected that when it was all said and done, and Voldemort was defeated, Harry would take up wandlore.

As the four of them ate dinner, Hermione couldn't help but notice the subtle glances between both Natasha and Steve. They were both clearly on edge about whatever was going on in the Muggle world, just as she and Harry were tense about their wizarding war. The similarities were unexpected, but they were there.

Glancing at Harry, she saw that he was looking at her with a mix of love and trust on his face. Her heart melted slightly at the sight. _Love you_ , she mouthed to him. His smile was all the response she needed.

"That was delicious," Steve said, breaking the silence.

"That's very kind of you," Hermione said, blushing. "I'm a terrible cook, and I know it, but it'll do the job."

Harry laughed. "You're definitely improving."

Her blush deepened. "You can both sleep on the sofa," she turned to Steve and Natasha. "I do have some spare pillows and blankets, but unfortunately, it's only a one bedroom cottage."

"That's fine," Steve assured them. "Thank you."

"I'll pack you some food in the morning," Hermione said, standing up. "Harry, love, will you get the blankets and what not and I'll clean up dinner?"

"Of course." Harry went to their bedroom and grabbed the spare bedding. He returned and placed them on the sofa. "It's rather late, so we're going to go to bed, but don't feel pressured to do the same."

Natasha shook her head. "No, we'll be getting some sleep. I'm exhausted from all the walking uphill we did today."

"All right, then," Hermione said, smiling. "We'll see you in the morning." After tidying up, she and Harry headed towards the bedroom. Locking the door and casting a silencing charm, the two of them got ready for bed.

"I have a feeling they'll be gone before we're up," Harry said once the two of them settled in under the covers.

"Probably," Hermione said, "But I wish them luck. They're both very nice. Steve, especially. Very polite."

"And muscular."

Hermione laughed. "I didn't notice." She rolled over and faced Harry. "I love you; you know that, right? No matter what happens, we'll be together."

Harry kissed her gently. "We'll figure it out, Hermione. We'll kill Him, and we'll be free."

"I know," Hermione murmured. She knew they had a long way to go, but they'd get there. She let out a deep breath. "Let's get some sleep, all right?"

"Mhmmm," Harry hummed in agreement. He pulled Hermione close and closed his eyes.

* * *

Natasha groggily opened her eyes when she felt someone shaking her. Opening them fully, she saw Steve staring at her. "Is it time?"

"Yeah, we better get going."

Natasha nodded. She got up and got their things together quickly. While Steve used the bathroom, she politely folded all the sheets back up.

"I feel bad leaving before saying good-bye," Natasha said. She sighed. "But I know they'll understand."

"We need to get to Wakanda," Steve replied. "I don't know what's going on, but we need Bucky."

"I know," Natasha murmured. "My contact in Budapest will get us there."

The two of them quietly slipped out of the cottage, closing the door tightly behind them. They began their uphill march.

"You know, you never told me what happened in Budapest with Clint."

"That's a secret I'll be taking to my grave, sorry, love," Natasha said, laughing. "But come on, love, we've got a long way to go."


End file.
